Suddenly I See
by ConBrio Monax
Summary: Quinn plans a surprise performance to impress her crush when she rejoins the Glee club. Will it succeed?


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (if I did, Faberry would be canon and Klaine would have existed since the first season) or the lyrics. Please don't sue me?

The story is set around the beginning of season three- before Quinn joined the Glee club again. Song is "Suddenly I See" by KT Turnstall. I give you fair warning: It's really catchy. I couldn't get it out of my head for weeks, and out of that came this one-shot.

Reviews are highly appreciated and encouraged.

* * *

><p>Puck leaned against the one of the brick walls of William McKinley High School. <em>Where is she? <em> Quinn had cornered him yesterday, insisting that they meet there in private at three o'clock- sharp. The boy nonchalantly pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. Wouldn't you know it- 3:04 and no sign of the wayward blonde. Naturally. What was she so worked up about, anyway? Puck inwardly rolled his eyes and almost sighed. As if he even had to ask- if she was coming to him, it had to be about Beth. Just what he wanted to hear about after a long day of dodging detentions and getting rejected by various Cheerios. At least there was no Glee rehearsal this week. Another round of practicing show tunes would not have improved his mood one bit.

His thoughts were interrupted as a hand with black, slightly uneven clasped onto his shoulder and yanked him around. Staring him in the face was an irate Quinn in a faux leather jacket covered in metal studs. _At least she dyed her hair blonde again,_ Puck thought- pink was absolutely not her color.

"You called?" Puck remarked, his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

Quinn scowled at him. "Not in the mood, Puckerman."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What's this about?" _Don't say Beth, don't say Beth…_

Quinn glanced around, looking for any eavesdroppers. Puck tried to follow the path of her eyes, but didn't see what she was so worried about. The parking lot was at least a hundred feet away, and by this point, it was almost completely deserted. The football field was equally bare- Sue was probably holding the girls in the locker room and forcing them into some ridiculous training exercise. Puck noticed Kurt and Blaine walking together to their car, but they were too far away to hear whatever Quinn was so desperate to ask about.

Satisfied, Quinn turned reluctantly back to Puck. "I know what you're thinking- but this isn't about Beth." Puck exhaled, relieved as the girl's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I swear, Noah, if you tell this to anyone…"

"Just spit it out, Baby Mama."

"Don't you dare call me that again." Quinn's hazel eyes flashed angrily. "Listen… I'm coming back to Glee and-"

"_That's_ what you're so worked up about?" Puck interrupted incredulously.

"-and I need your help to make an entrance." Quinn dropped her voice another notch and leaned in. "I'm trying to make an impression on someone, and this is the only way I can think to do it- but the song will sound horrible if it's a cappella."

Puck repeated, "Acappella? Isn't that some kind of macaroni?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. A pity that intellect like Finn's was the rule rather than the exception. "It _means_ without any instruments, just me singing… Just play the guitar part for it, alright?"

Puck shrugged off her irritability. "Sounds good. What's the song?"

"Alright everyone, we've got a returning member, and she's got an opening number to perform… Take it away, Quinn!" Mr. Schuester swept an arm out across the music room as Quinn stood timidly. _What was I thinking?_ Even if she could manage to squeak out her rendition of "Suddenly I See" without fainting, there was no way any of her feelings could be reciprocated by… Well, too late to worry about it. Puck was testing his guitar strings again, making sure they were in tune, as he shot Quinn a look. The girl shuddered at his initial response when he found out who she had eyes for: _as long as I can watch._

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded to Puck and the drummer, who struck up the opening chords. The sound of her favorite song filling the air gave her a rush of confidence as she swept her eyes over the others in Glee club. Most of them looked baffled by her presence- save for Santana and Brittany, who pried the plan out of her a few days ago. At least she could finally work up what she'd been trying to say for years. She could wait until the song was done for her reaction.

"Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world

You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl,

And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
>The people who surround her feel the benefit of it<br>It makes you calm…  
>She holds you captivated in her palm,"<p>

Quinn advanced theatrically towards her audience though the first verse. She glanced quickly at Santana, who smiled knowingly, nodded, and mouthed, "Go for it." Mercifully, she and Brittany had agreed to sing backup vocals for the chorus. By the last line she was right in front of her target, and singing directly to a very bewildered Rachel Barbara Berry.

"Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)

Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>This is what I wanna be<br>Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>Why the hell it means so much to me…"<p>

Rachel just gawked at Quinn for a few moments, trying to sort everything out in her head. Her big brown eyes bugged out of her head as the look of shock faded onto her face and melted into… a smile?

"I feel like walking the world, like walking the world

You can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white

Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember

What you heard

She likes to leave you hanging on a word"

Quinn made up her mind. If she was going to do this, there should be no ambiguity whatsoever. She advanced towards Rachel again, gently tracing her hands across her arms on some of the lyrics, and just as Puck launched them into the next chorus, she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled the diva up to dance with her. Rachel took it all in stride, spinning around with a brilliant smile playing over her lips.

"Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)

Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>This is what I wanna be<br>Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>Why the hell it means so much to-"<p>

Time stopped, and everyone in the room stared as Rachel pulled the blonde into a kiss on the dance floor. Quinn could care less about everyone else, just that now she had her, her life was perfect, and if she got struck down with a bolt of lightning, she could die happy. She pulled the diva closer, tasting a hint of wild berry lip gloss (of course). After a beat, Rachel realized what she had done and pulled away with a crimson blush. Quinn just smiled gently at her and brushed away a strand of dark hair that had fallen into her face. With a smirk, Rachel leapt in with another round of the chorus, with the entire club joining in this time.

"Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)

Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>This is what I wanna be<br>Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>Why the hell it means so much to me!..."<p>

The Glee club erupted into a round of applause as Brittany bounded from her seat to pull the girls into a hug. Santana followed with a genuinely happy smile on her face. "Nice job… Knew you two would get together sooner or later."

Brittany squealed, "This is so amazing! Now you guys can go on double dates with me and Sanny!" Santana retaliated with a gentle elbow in the side, her mood unspoiled.

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into her arms. "So you really feel that way about me too?"

Rachel responded, "Absolutely. I am aware of exactly how presumptuous and forward this sounds, but would you care to meet me at Breadstix tomorrow? I'm free starting at about six…"

Quinn laughed. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
